


Stabby Time

by mielipieli



Series: The Titans never really stopped being teens within [1]
Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fear gas, Gen, Jason gets fear gassed, Jason gets stabby, everyone is mildly done, knife sticking out of abdomen, somehow this isn't angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: Jason gets fear gassed. Dick is out of his depth. The Titans are called in. No one is surprised that Dick is injured.





	Stabby Time

Wally is in the middle of movie night with the Titans when his phone rings. He fishes it out of his pocket and takes a look at his phone.

“Can you pause it for a second?”, he looks at Roy who is in control of the remote. Roy gets a sour look on his face but does as asked. “Dick? I thought you were going to come?”

“I’m sorry. Jason needed help with something”, Dick says. His breathing sounds very carefully controlled. “Could you maybe come to my location?”

“Yeah. Give me a minute. What’s going on?” The others are looking at him curiously. 

Dick sighs: “Jason got fear gassed. The antidote isn’t working. He’s pre- Jason, it’s okay. Don’t…” It’s quiet on the other end and Wally holds his breath. Then the sound is back but more distant. Dick probably switched to speaker. “Jason. You’re going to hurt yourself - Wally, I could really use some help here. He’s reacting pretty violently and I can’t get him to my apartment like this.”

“I’ll be there in a second.”

He’s just about to hang up when there’s a cry of pain on the other end. The call disconnects.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit… Donna, come with me.”

With that he’s out of the room, quickly followed by Donna. 

\---------

It only takes a few minutes to get ready and to Bludhaven and Wally could probably have gotten there a bit faster but Donna isn’t quite as fast as him. 

They’re on a rooftop and Dick is holding Jason in what seems to be a Judo pin. Wally can see him shake with exhaustion and Jason is struggling restlessly. 

“What do you want us to do?”, Donna asks. 

Dick’s voice is strained when he answers: “I’m going to move away from him and then you need to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.”

“Alright.”

“1… 2… 3”

Dick moves back fluidly and Donna is holding Jason down before Dick is more than a meter away. Then Wally sees the knife sticking out of his abdomen. 

“Dick!”, he yells, “What the hell?”

Donna looks over her shoulder and frowns at Dick. 

“He didn’t hit any organs. I just need to get some stitches.”

The fact that Dick’s face is sweaty and white makes Wally slightly concerned. 

He rolls his eyes: “Come on, dude. Jump up into my arms and I’ll get you to the Tower. Donna can take Jason, right?”

Donna nods and continues to frown at Dick: “Has anyone ever told you that you’re an idiot?”

“You every single day of my life?”, Dick laughs and then holds his side.

\----------

“Look what we found! Two stupid birds!”, Wally yells as he enters the tower. 

Lilith, Garth and Roy are standing in the door to the living room although Roy hurries to the medbay as soon as he sees the knife in Dick’s goddamn abdomen. 

Garth just sighs: “Damn it, Dick.” Wally is inclined to agree. 

“This is really not my fault, guys. Jason was the one who got all stabby”, Dick says.

Wally hears Roy chuckle from the medbay and then suddenly stop when Donna walks in. 

\----------

A few hours later they have stitched Dick up, convinced him to let them give him some pain meds, instead handed him sleeping pills - the fact that he didn’t notice just speaks volumes that he needed them - and analysed the fear gas version Jason was hit with. Now, they are sitting in the living room where they had started out. 

Roy giggles: “We’re all terrible people.”

Wally stares at him.

“What was your first reaction to Dick having a knife sticking out of him?”

Wally sighs.


End file.
